Ande Comigo
by Livinha
Summary: Há tanto que quero te contar. Há tanto que quero saber de ti. Há tantos caminhos para andar... Diga-me que você quer andar comigo. Projeto 19


_**Ande Comigo**_

_HERMIONE_

Às vezes, eu achava fácil contar o tempo, pois ele não era nem rápido, nem lento. Era o tempo, apenas. Quando eu só estudava, o tempo era meu aliado – ou simplesmente meu carrasco, como em meu terceiro ano.

Então o tempo começou a ir rápido demais... Isso acontecia sempre que eu estava com ele, o que se tornou mais freqüente em nosso quinto ano. Durante todo o dia, enquanto éramos três, queria que fôssemos apenas nós dois. Mas quando estávamos sozinhos, o assunto era sempre nós três.

Não achava isso de todo ruim. Assim como para ele, Harry também era meu melhor amigo. Um amigo querido que enfrentava àquela época os piores problemas de um adulto.

A maior dificuldade, mesmo quando estávamos à sós, era apenas o tempo. Rápido demais. Quando eu começava a criar coragem para falar alguma coisa, já tínhamos que ir dormir.

Àquela época eu culpava o tempo. Hoje eu sei que foi medo.

_Há tanto que quero te contar_

_Há tanto que quero saber de ti,_

_Já podemos começar pouco a pouco_

_Me conte o que te trás por aqui_

Então o tempo foi meu carrasco mais uma vez. Fez com que ele se achasse velho. Não velho de cabelos brancos. Mas um velho de 16 anos.

E daí que ele não tinha beijado garota alguma? Pelo amor de Deus, o mundo acabaria caso ele ficasse mais algum tempo sem beijar alguém? Bem, talvez sim... Garotos! Humf!

Bom, a questão foi que ele achar-se velho por não ter beijado ninguém recaiu sobre mim como uma mão pesada. Se ele tivesse esperado um pouco, deixado o tempo correr por si só, eu teria criado coragem. E evitado grandes aborrecimentos e tristeza – esta, principalmente.

O segredo que eu tinha dentro de mim já não me servia mais. Na verdade, me sufocava.

_Não se assuste de me dizer a verdade_

_Ela não pode ser assim tão má_

_Eu também tenho segredos para te dar_

_E eles não me servem mais_

_Há tantos caminhos para andar..._

Caminhos sempre houve. Como se fosse desafiada, preferi trilhar o mais difícil. Eu fechei minha boca, mas abri meus olhos. Deixei a dor entrar em meu coração ao vê-lo com outra e fiz a raiva brotar forte e impiedosa.

Mas na verdade, o que eu queria era que ele percebesse o que sentia por mim. Ele não deveria ser tão burro a ponto de não perceber o que até um cego iria conseguir ver!

E eu tinha certeza que ele perceberia tudo o que sempre senti por ele quando fomos àquela caçada com Harry.

_Diga-me que você quer andar comigo_

_Conte-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Diga-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Conte-me se você quer andar comigo_

E o tempo foi maravilhoso de novo.

Foi rápido. Foi lento. Uma eternidade em alguns segundos.

E daí que eu usei uma desculpa infeliz? Era uma desculpa, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, sempre me preocupei com os elfos, e quando ele disse aquilo me entusiasmei. Deveria ter me entusiasmado mais vezes...

Beijá-lo foi melhor do que meus melhores sonhos. Senti-lo pela primeira vez em meus braços, sentir seu gosto... Fui ao céu e voltei. E ele ainda estava lá, me olhando, me abraçando...

_Estou ansiosa para dizer tudo_

_Desde o princípio até chegar o dia de hoje;_

_Uma história tenho aqui para lhe entregar_

_Uma história, entretanto, sem final_

Depois de tanta dor sofrida, tanta gente querida perdida, vemos que poucas são as coisas realmente essenciais em nossas vidas. _Ele _me era essencial. Por isso, perdi o medo.

Tudo o que eu queria falar, falei. Tudo o que pensava, sentia, desejava... Pude falar qualquer coisa a ele.

O peso em meu coração se foi. Só havia alegria, alívio... Esperança. A vida seria diferente dali em diante. Nossas vidas finalmente seriam uma.

_Poderíamos nos falar qualquer coisa_

_Inclusive nos darmos para sempre um não_

_Mas sentados aqui e agora frente a frente_

_Festejamos que a vida tenha nos apresentado_

Agora, junto do tempo, não notei o som. Meus ouvidos se fecharam. Minha visão embaçou-se além dele. Era apenas ele quem eu via, quem eu ouvia. Sua voz dizendo que me amaria para sempre, seus olhos mais límpidos que o céu sem nuvens.

Ele também me disse tudo. Sem medo ou timidez. Tudo e qualquer coisa...

_É em você quem eu penso, quem vejo, quem sinto a presença._ _Cego ou não, longe ou perto, é de você que vem minha força, minha luz... Meu filho._

Essas palavras ficaram cravadas em minha mente, em meu coração. Marcaram minha alma de tal maneira que nunca serão esquecidas. Ele também queria andar comigo por caminhos desconhecidos.

E haveria muitos caminhos a partir daquele momento.

_Há tantos caminhos para andar..._

_Diga-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Conte-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Diga-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Conte-me se você quer andar comigo_

Andamos juntos até hoje. E para sempre.

_Há tanto que quero te contar_

_Há tanto que quero saber de ti,_

_Já podemos começar pouco a pouco_

_Me conte o que te trás por aqui_

_Não se assuste de me dizer a verdade_

_Ela não pode ser assim tão má_

_Eu também tenho segredos para te dar_

_E eles não me servem mais_

_Há tantos caminhos para andar..._

_Diga-me que você quer andar comigo_

_Conte-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Diga-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Conte-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Estou ansiosa para dizer tudo_

_Desde o princípio até chegar o dia de hoje;_

_Uma história tenho aqui para lhe entregar_

_Uma história, entretanto, sem final_

_Poderíamos nos falar qualquer coisa_

_Inclusive nos darmos para sempre um não_

_Mas sentados aqui e agora frente a frente_

_Festejamos que a vida tenha nos apresentado_

_Há tantos caminhos para andar..._

_Diga-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Conte-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Diga-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Conte-me se você quer andar comigo_

_Se quer andar comigo..._

_(Andar Conmigo – Julieta Venegas)_

**N/A: **Essa fic é, antes de tudo, um presente para minha querida amiga Kelly!

Espero que todos tenham gostado.

Beijos da Livinha


End file.
